Andromeda Sita
Andromeda "Andrea" Sita 'is a muttation created by 'Ninja~Toast. She is finished. 'ANDROMEDA "ANDREA" SITA - CAPITOL:' Name: Her birth name is Andromeda Sita. She is commonly referred to as "Andrea". District(s): Andromeda originated from the Capitol. She temporarily settled in District 10 before being abducted to the Capitol once again. Gender: Andromeda is female. Age: Andromeda is currently 28 years old. Personality: If you're on Andromeda's bad side, she'll lash on you immediately. She doesn't like arrogant, mean, power hungry or cocky people. She is rebellious and daring, not giving into those who defy her. She hates dictator ship, sexism, and racism. She thinks everyone should be treated equally, she believes everyone has a purpose in life. However, if you haven't landed Andromeda's bad side, you'll see her nice and kind side. She is caring, friendly, and forgiving to those around her. If you respect Andromeda, she'll return the favor. She is sympathetic and loving to her friends and family, until most of them died. It's as if there are two different sides of her which she can switch to depending on her mood and the situation. Once she is unleashed as a muttation into the arena, her personality is immediately washed away. So she is insured to make a great performance for the Capitol audience viewing the games, she becomes power hungry and blood thirsty, doing whatever it takes to land a kill. She'll want to mess with others minds, making them suffer the pain she has faced. She'll play with their minds and taunt them before their last seconds of life. Backstory: Andromeda didn't even live a year with her birth parents. Her mother didn't even see the face of her baby child, dying in the hospital bed due to child labor. Andromeda was too young at the time to realize the traumatic event, though her father was and he took it hard. He committed suicide a few weeks later. Andromeda was left in her crib with a week's worth of food and water. Andromeda was found four days later crying in her dirty crib with food and water thrown everywhere after numerous complaints of crying coming from her apartment. Andromeda spent the rest of her childhood miserable in an orphanage. She felt that she had no purpose in life and sometimes blamed herself on the death of her parents. When Andromeda was old enough, she soon learned about the Hunger Games. That's when she realized how cruel the Capitol was. She thought the Hunger Games was a disgrace to the nation, she hoped for equality and rights to exist in the future. Although she had a rough start growing up, she started to appreciate what she's been through better knowing that children a little older than her are being sacrificed into a gladiator match. She ever so desperately wanted to leave the Capitol, not wanting to be a part of them. She wished to be able to help the outlying districts rise against their rulers. Andromeda crossed the line when she attempted to start a protest against the Hunger Games in the early 20's. Nothing has ever happened like that ever happened within their home town, aggravating the president. Criminal charges were attempted to be charged against her. Luckily for her, Andromeda was already long gone. She travelled across the Capitol fence, emigrating. It took nearly a year's long journey with limited supplies, though she eventually illegally immigrated to District 10 to escape the Capitol's "justice". She didn't care if she left with most of her wealth; she loved living in District 10. Although using most of her money to survive her journey, she was still remarkably wealthy for a citizen in District 10 due to most of the population suffering from poverty. Everyone lived peacefully and she thought she had the chance to have a fresh start. She eventually got a job working in a farm, she received minimum wage but she never cared as long as she had enough to survive. In District 10, Andromeda was calmer, more peaceful. She appreciated what she had and never took anything for granted. While working in said farm, she met a man also working there, Perseus. At first, she only worked alongside him in the farm. Andromeda's and Perseus' relationship increased, becoming madly in love and engaged a year later. Andromeda could never be happier; she was finally starting a family. She knew that her parents would be happy to know that Andromeda is still continuing to live life to the fullest. However, during their wedding ceremony, things take an ugly turn. The Capitol finally tracked down the location of Andromeda. A hovercraft sent Peacekeepers to attack her, Perseus, and the attending guests. Most of the guests were able to escape, mainly because the Peacekeepers were focused on capturing their main target, Andromeda. Several guests were assassinated including Perseus while Andromeda was abducted. The Capitol didn't even think to hesitate to go straight into twisted punishments. They wanted to make Andromeda suffer for causing a potential uprising and illegally immigrating. At first, they just planned to turn her into an Avox, ripping her own tongue out of her throat painfully, throwing her into slavery and torture. However, when the upcoming Hunger Games was approaching, the gamemakers wanted to have fun with her and laugh at her misery. They thought it was ironic if Andromeda participating as a blood-thirsty muttation in the arena, although she absolutely despised the Hunger Games with a bitter passion. Every year, they plan to transform her into a muttation, releasing her into the arena when the moon first rises. Andromeda will be forced to lower the tribute count, have tributes turn on others, and force the games to proceed quickly. She is given the power to transform into other living substances as well as corrupting their minds. There were only two possible ways of her escaping the arena. Firstly, she would have to wait for all the tributes to slowly die off until a tribute is crowned victor. Andromeda will be picked up by a hovercraft, transformed back into her Avox form, and left to slave for the Capitol until the next Hunger Games where the process repeats again. Secondly, she'll have to hope a tribute comes along and kills her. She will slowly transform back to her true form before abduction, without all the scars and bruises from torture and her tongue replenishing during her last seconds of life before ending her curse with the sweet relief of death. Andromeda goes to sleep every night praying for someone to save her, hoping that she can escape the clutches of the Capitol and live the rest of her life in peace. Physical Appearance: Andromeda has soft, scaly pale skin due to the lack of exposure to the sunlight, resulting in many hours hauled in a chamber. She has long, frizzled, ebony hair reaching a little past her shoulders and misty, piercing, dark midnight-navy blue eyes. She has many scars scattered across her fragile skin due to the torture she receives for rebelling and illegally immigrating to District 10. Since she is an Avox, her tongue is ripped from her throat, preventing the ability to talk. Andromeda weights at 135 pounds or 61 kilograms and stands at 5 feet and 11 inches, she is very light due to being malnutrition. In the arena, Andromeda's bodily appearance is altered so she is much stronger and quicker. Her imitating features such as her scars and frizzled hair has been kept, though she has added muscles and is much taller. She can also take the form of other living beings and substances, sometimes even taking over their bodies. The only way to identify Andromeda in her new form is by looking at her eyes, which will turn into a dull yellow in her muttation form, slowly fading to white near the core of her irises. Once she is killed in the arena, she transforms back into her original form before corruption and before being turned into an Avox during her last few seconds of life. Strength(s): Andromeda is given many powers as a mutt. When in the arena, the gamemakers designed her with sharp claws, a more fit and toned body, and quick and sharp reflexes. Along with that, she has the power to shape shift into any living substance, ranging from muttations, animals, and tributes. While taking the form of another, Andromeda is extremely powerful, strong, and nearly invincible. She can only be killed by a powerful blow to the skull or heart. She could crack her neck and rip her jaw open while in her new defined form, yet still not die as long as her brain doesn't become damaged. When she returns to her true form, all wounded injuries suffered from her previous form are healed immediately. She also has the ability to corrupt the mind of others. Firstly, she can completely take possession of their bodies, controlling their every move. She's utterly safe while possessing others; however she can't take control of their minds for a long time. She can also just tap into the minds of others, being able to transmit messages. She also has the power of teleportation, being able to warp anywhere in a 50 feet radius in the blink of an eye. Weakness(es): Andromeda's abilities make her a power house; however she is limited on how long she can activate her abilities. When the morning sun rises from the horizon, she is set in what you could consider a lockdown. She has control of her teleportation powers to quickly warp her way to a different area in the arena only restricted by the force field, but that is it. She must wait until the glimmering moon appears once again before controlling her abilities again. The only ability she has control over during the afternoon is that she can tap into the minds of others, transmitting messages to them telepathically. While she is in her lockdown state, her true form is given some enhancements so she is a tougher target, though without her abilities she is very open to the elements and exposed surroundings. Andromeda is easier to kill in this state, targeting her during this period of time would be the smartest thing to do in order to wipe her out from the competition. Also, during the night, when she is injured or hurt in any way that is life threatening, she isn't able to teleport away in order to escape death, ensuring that she can easily find a tribute but she can't flee unless the sun rises. Games Strategy: When Andromeda first steps into the arena at the point of dusk, her first intentions are to lay a kill due to her corrupted mind sending in messages into her brain. She will attempt to set out, track down, and kill the first victim she sees no matter how skilled they may be. Once she's got ahold of her first victim(s), she'll make their last minutes in life the most harsh, brutal, intense moments of their lives. She'll prefer attacking alliances, that way she'll be able to cause tension amongst the group using her added abilities such as mind control and shape shifting. She'll want to cause drama against the group, trying to get them to fight each other. She wants to give the Capitol audience a show; she wants her victims to have bloody and gruesome deaths. During the day, Andromeda uses that time as her preparation time. Like other living organisms, she has to eat and drink to survive and will die just as easily as other tributes due to starvation and dehydration, so she'll assemble a stable supply of goods for herself. During her spare time during the day while she is vulnerable, she will either keep herself hidden or start setting up traps for when dusk sets. 'APPEARANCES: ' Andromeda hasn't made any appearances yet. Category:Characters Category:Muttations Category:Females Category:Capitol